Complete and Utter Nonsense
by DiAnna44
Summary: Uhh...I don't even know what to say about this story. One-shot. CRACK Fanfic. Seems almost like it's on drugs or something...a request for the guild to be completely crazy for a day? Huh. What's going to happen? READ AND FIND OUT. Oh and rated T for language...BAD language. R & R! Seriously! leave a review! XD ;)


**_Complete and Utter Nonsense_**

**It was a day like many others. It was a "typical" day. Nothing more, nothing less. **

_Yeah. That is if you're NOT in the oh wonderful guild that we lovely fan girls refer to as "Fairy Tail" but shh… we won't mention "that" just yet. Just continue on lovely, lovely reader… hehe._

**Not very much was happening in the lovely town of Magnolia except, of course, the strange request that had been sent to Fairy Tail to accomplish. **

_Yeah bitches. I said, "Accomplish". It just adds to the mood ya know?_

**The request was simple really, but really…strange. It was a request for everyone in the guild to say exactly what they were thinking, feeling, and act completely crazy for one whole day. How to complete such a request, right? Actually, the guild had been seriously considering just ignoring it until of course…they saw the reward.**

_Who the hell DOESN'T love money?_

**Because of the large reward, the guild accepted it, and planned for the day to be on the next Thursday, which had been two days from then—therefore giving them time to plan. **

_Hi again. Haha this is quite fun to do… maybe I should do this more often right? Ehh...not sure. I am literally just talking into the computer right now. Hehe—okay this is REALLY fun, but let's just do a damn time skip and get on with this weird-ass story, right? No one really wants to wait two days now do they? Certainly not **me**! Hmpf! Okay bai now. _

**It was two days later, and finally…the day had begun. **

_Hahaha get ready! *evil smirk* _

**"I'M TIRED!" Natsu exclaimed putting his hands in the air, stretching as high as he could. Gray smirked and muttered,**

**"You're just going to be the same—AH! DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He turned around, freaked out about what he just felt. It was Juvia. **

**"JUVIA LOVES GRAY! Juvia wants to do things to Gray, so she decided to get his hair to make a possible clone, but THAT STILL WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO FUFILL HER LOVE!" **

**"HAHA You're such an Ice Princess! Freezing when a girl touches you! Ahaha!" Natsu laughed like a maniac, as Gray ran from Juvia. **

**"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU! NATSUUUUU!" Lucy screamed. Natsu turned, creeped out. **

**"Lushy? What's wrong?" he asked, seeing concerned. **

**"NATSU! NATSU GUESS WHAT I JUST REALIZED WHEN I WAS READING?!" She screamed just as loud as last time. **

**Romeo screamed at her to shut up since he was trying to confess love for Wendy, who still had no idea what the fuck was even going on. Lucy screamed back at him telling HIM to shut up since she was possibly discovering the next "big thing". **

**"Yeah Luce?" Natsu asked, not acting the crazy part. At. All. **

**Lucy hugged him, and leaned forward, loudly smelling him. **

**"What the hell Lucy?!"**

**"You liiiiiiiiiike him Lushy! You liiiiiiiike him!" Happy exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere, all of a sudden. **

**"SHUT UP HAPPY! GO FLIRT WITH CHARLE OR SOMETHING! I'M ABOUT TO BLOW EVERYONE'S MIND!"**

**Happy flew off, slightly dizzy, from the aching headache that he had to admit to. **

**"I have a headachheeeee!" **

**"No one cares!" Cana screamed, pouring beer all over herself. **

_Literally too. She was actually pouring beer on **herself.** Okay… I feel that maybe this story sucks ass or something… I AM NOT USED TO THIS. DON'T PRESSURE ME, PLEASE! Okay... continue on now. ;)_

**"Natsu! Guess what?!"**

**"I already asked, WHAT!" Natsu said, irritated by this mission already. **

**"Natsuuuuuu…" Lucy started to cry.**

**"Don't cry!" he exclaimed, startled by her sudden tears. **

**Then—she was sobbing. **

**Erza came over, and suddenly screamed at Natsu,**

**"Natsu! You idiot! What have you done to her! Just for this! I will do this!" She shoved a strawberry cake in his face, causing him to fall down. Erza was in a rage mode. **

**"Natsu! How COULD YOU! YOU WILL PAY! WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY CAKE! ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!" she yelled. **

**Natsu stood up, glaring and shivering in fear. **

**"You were the one who smashed it into my face Erza!" **

**"Nuh uh!"**

**"Uh huh!"**

**"Nuh uh!"**

**"Uh huh!"**

**"Nuh uh!"**

**"Uh-"**

**"SHUT UP! Pleeease!" Mira yelled. **

**All of a sudden, she was in Satan Soul mode and demanding things left to right, and for whatever fucked up reason—it was Erza who scrambled off to get the cookies that she requested. **

**"Natsu! DAMNIT PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMNIT!" Lisanna came bounding in, and immediately latched onto Natsu. Lucy glared at the female on Natsu. She grabbed Natsu's arm and immediately pulled him towards her, snarling,**

**"Natsu's _mine _damnit. Go away. I like you, but go away, okay?"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed, as he vaguely saw Elfman giving Evergreen a piggyback ride exclaiming,**

**"A MAN GIVES PIGGYBACK RIDES!"**

**He shook his head, exhausted and finally decided to step it up a notch on the whole crazy factor, which of course…led to the fire. **

_Is this even funny? Or is my own humor lacking today? Ehh…who the hell knows. I'll leave it up for a while, and if it's well…"highly liked" then I'll KEEP IT UP. _

_Yeah bitchez… be jealous. _

_;)_

**"FIRE!"**

**"DAMNIT NATSU!"**

**"WHERE THE HELL DID MY HAIR GO?! Oh wait…never mind…hehe."**

**"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"**

**"NATSUUUUU!"**

**"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED IT! MY STRAWBERRY CAKE! NATSU! HOW COULD YOU?!"**

**"Damnit Juvia! LET GO OF ME!"**

**"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"**

**"FUCK THIS. FUCK YOU! FUCK ME! FUCK EVERYBODY! FUCK HELL YEAH!"**

**"Why….*sob* why…..WHY IS IT LIKE THIS?"**

**"R-r-r-r-r-r-romeo…you l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like me?"**

**"HOLY SHIT…. BYE LOSERS!"**

**"Lucy! You'll be alright! I'll keep you safe my princess."**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE LOKE!"**

**"My name is…LAXUS. Embrace it!"**

**"I EMBRACE IT LAXUS!"**

**"Hell yeah you do…retard!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS EVEN GOING ON?!"**

**"LEVY?! LEVY?! LEVY?! Oh… there you are."**

**"SHUT UP AND YEAH…WE SHOULD LEAVE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"**

_Haha it's funny cuz I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I JUST WROTE. _

_This really is nonsense… oh well. *sighs* ENJOY IT YOU CRAZED FAN GIRLS!_

_(or boys)_

_;)_

**And so the day ended…and everybody died. ;) Jk. They all repaired the damages and then went off to find the person who sent the request. Poor Jellal was only curious if Fairy Tail would actually do it…but then again- he had a good laugh, didn't he? ;)**

**_THE END_**

**_…_**

**_*Hehe I have no idea what the fuck I just wrote. I literally just wrote that in fifteen minutes, because I had no ideas for any of my other stories, so instead I did a brain dump into Word and got rid of well…THIS. _**

**_Ehh…it sucked didn't it? I might remove this story if no one even gives a shit about it or hates it…IDK. If you liked it, then fave it or something and tell me in a review if you want more of this random ass bullshit. Alrighty then? Damn…I'm cussing a lot today… Sorry? Anyways I might write more in this story some day, but first I have to update a lot of my other stories! Haha just be jealous bitchez (take no offense to that) and LEAVE A REVIEW! Okay bai now. ;)_**

**_-DiAnna44 is a fucking retard. _**


End file.
